


Visited by the Gods

by Mnemo_ink



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Classical painting style, Fanart, Manip, Multi, Mythology References, Probably leads to the birth of the Stepford Cuckoos, Swans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnemo_ink/pseuds/Mnemo_ink
Summary: Emma noticed the mortal's mind, how similar to her own it felt. Sebastian noticed his body.Emma doesn't mind sharing her Charles, at least this once.
Relationships: Emma Frost/Charles Xavier, Emma Frost/Sebastian Shaw/Charles Xavier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: X-Men Rare Pairs 2020





	Visited by the Gods

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec) in the [xmenrarepairs20](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs20) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Ancient Greek Mythology AU. One of the Gods of Olympus visits human!Charles on Earth and seduces him. Mpreg optional. Bonus if the God or Goddess is in animal/mythological creature form. Double Bonus if there's sex while the God/Goddess is in said animal/mythological creature form!

[ ](https://ibb.co/0YbBQnd)


End file.
